nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrome RPG
This article is about a role-playing game with Nitrome elements in it thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. What is Nitrome RPG? Nitrome RPG is a role-playing game made by Plasmaster. When this page is done, the game will be available to play through a forum post by Plasmaster on Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki. What You Will Need First, you need to create your character profile. Make up your character! It can be an OC or it could be a character from a Nitrome game. Then, write down their profile on a sheet of paper or on your computer, being sure to include the following information. Strength: TBD Agility: TBD Defense: TBD Arms: TBD Intelligence: TBD Wisdom: TBD Charisma: TBD Stamina: TBD Experience Points: 20 Epic Experience Points: TBD Inventory: Determined by your character Nitrome Coins: 0 Skills: Determined by your character Leave all TBD stats blank. These stats will be determined at the start of the game. Each character gets 20 XP to start with. You will also need a Game Master, who will deliver the results of a player action once a number has been rolled. The Game Master will need a pair of dice; this can be a real pair of dice that they themselves roll or a virtual pair rolled on a computer. Rules At the start of the game, the Game Master will roll the dice. The number that is rolled will then be attributed to one of the player's stats; they get to choose which stat to put the number on. Once all stats have been filled, the player can then select four skills for their character to have. The character can upgrade these skills later or acquire new skills. Skills are acquired by spending XP, or experience points. XP is gained by carrying out certain actions, such as fighting a monster or helping a commoner. Skills can be upgraded by spending 50 XP. This will increase the rank of the Skill. When this skill is used, the rank will be used as an average in place of the number 6 when calculating success number. Characters can also increase their stats by doing certain things. For example, if two characters sing a song for the villagers that becomes very popular, the two characters will have their Charisma raised. On the other hand, if the two characters set fire to a building, their Charisma will decrease. There are two different kinds of actions that players can take with their characters. An Agility Action is simply moving the character from one place to another. An Attack Action is an attack on an enemy unit. When performing an action, which is dictated by the player using that character, dice will be rolled to dictate the success rate of the action, with 2 being a critical success and 12 being a critical failure. 6 functions as an average. Critical successes will result in the character succeeding in the action without flaw. In an Agility Action, a critical success allows the player to perform a second action. In an Attack Action, an attack will deal critical damage to an opponent. Critical failures will result in the character failing so badly that it does something to hinder or hurt the team in some way. After the success number has been rolled, if it was a 6 or lower, the damage number will be rolled. With the damage number, you want to get the highest number possible as opposed to the success number where you would want to get the lowest number. The damage number goes from 2 to 12, with 2 being the lowest damage and 12 being the highest. The damage can have a multiplier attached to it if a certain skill is being used. When an enemy has been defeated, players will loot the defeated enemy for any valuable items it may have dropped. Players will also gain XP from defeating enemies and Epic XP if the player got a critical success or did something epic or noteworthy during the battle. Enemies can drop Nitrome Coins, which can be used at shops or markets in the central hub to purchase items. Enemies can also drop items; the more powerful the enemy, the more rare or powerful the item they drop will be. The number of items a character can hold in their inventory is determined by their Strength. Take their strength number and multiply it by five to get the inventory space number. Stats The following are the different stats a character has and what they mean. Strength: Your total attack power. When factoring damage, strength number is added to the number you roll. Agility: The reaction time, speed, and evasion of a character. When calculating success of an Agility Action, agility number will function as the character’s average in place of the number 6. Defense: The defense of a character. When factoring the damage of an incoming enemy attack, the damage done will be decreased by the number of defense a fighter has. Arms: A character’s experience with using items besides their own weapons. When using an item, Arms will be factored into success number. Intelligence: Your character’s intelligence. A smarter character will know how to use more advanced weapons and attacks. Experience points needed to gain these advanced skills will be decreased by the number of intelligence the character has. Wisdom: A character’s wisdom. A calm mind is able to carry out certain attacks better than others can, making wisdom important for magic users. Charisma: A character’s likeableness. A more well-liked character will be better at convincing NPC’s of doing certain things, such as granting access to a blocked off area or selling an item at a discounted price. Stamina: A character’s health, calculated by adding up a character’s strength and defense. Characters Your character, also known as your Nitromian, is the character you play as in the game. You can give them specific skills that can be upgraded later. Map The map of the Nitrome world your characters quest through will be displayed here once it is finished. Skills The following are the different skills a Nitromian can learn. Basic Skills These skills are available for characters to acquire at the start of the game; there are no requirements for attaining these skills. Blades- allows a character to wield swords, knives, and other bladed weapons. Heavy Weapons- allows a character to wield heavier weapons like hammers, axes, and maces. Long Weapons- allows a character to wield longer weapons like spears, pole-arms, pikes, and halberds. Ranged Weapons- allows a character to use ranged weapons like bows, crossbows, guns, slingshots, and throwing stars. Rune Caster- grants magic users the ability to cast spells. Channeled Magic- grants magic users the ability to use surrounding energy in order to make some magic! Magic Items- gives magic users an item with which they can amplify their magic, such as spell books, wands, staffs, or magic jewels. Fireball- a spell that blasts forth a small flaming projectile. Storekeeper- increases inventory of the user by 5. Water Spell- blasts forth a stream of water. Shock Spell- zaps enemies with electricity. Vehicles- allows a character to use a vehicle such as a proto-suit, car, truck, bike, or flying vessel. Light Armor- increases the user's defense by 2. Wind Spell- blows enemies a short distance backwards with a blast of wind. Explosive Weapons- allows a character to handle and use explosives such as grenades, bombs, and cannons of any type. Slipperiness- grants a character a chance of slipping out of a dangerous situation, avoiding danger. Wall Cling- allows a character to cling to a wall. Parry- allows a character to parry an enemy attack with a defensive stance. Advanced Skills These skills have certain requirements that must be reached before they can be acquired, such as having a certain Strength number or Skill rank. Stealth- grants a character the ability to become invisible for one turn; requires 50 XP and Agility of 8. Flight- grants a character the ability to fly (if they already have wings) for three turns; requires 50 XP, wings, and Agility of 8. Teleportation- grants a magic user the ability to teleport a short distance; requires 50 XP and Agility of 8. Levitation- grants a magic user w/o wings the ability to levitate for three turns; can also levitate other objects or team members; requires 50 XP and Intelligence of 8. Wall Jump- allows a character to leap from one wall to another and continue doing so in order to ascend; requires Wall Cling ability and Agility of 8. Grapple- allows a character to use something to grapple onto high ledges or cliffs to ascend rapidly; requires Ranged Weapons skill and Strength of 8. Ice Spell- a spell that encases enemies in ice, immobilizing them for two turns; requires 50 XP and Wisdom of 8. Pin- allows a character to pin an enemy to the ground, immobilizing them for two turns; requires 50 XP and Strength of 8. Counter-Attack- allows a character to counter-attack an enemy attack; requires Parry and Defense of 8. Force Field Spell- erects a magic force field over the user or an ally to protect them from attack; requires 50 XP and Defense of 8. Sleep Spell- puts enemies to sleep for two turns; requires 50 XP and Intelligence of 8. Lightning Spell- calls down lightning from above to strike targets; requires Shock Spell and Strength of 8. Blades Master- increases effectiveness of Blades skill, dealing three extra damage when blades are used in battle; requires Blades skill and Strength of 8. Heavy Weapons Master- increases effectiveness of Heavy Weapons skill, dealing three extra damage when heavy weapons are used in battle; requires Heavy Weapons skill and Strength of 8. Long Weapons Master- increases effectiveness of Long Weapons skill, dealing three extra damage when long weapons are used in battle; requires Long Weapons skill and Strength of 8. Ranged Weapons Master- increases effectiveness of Ranged Weapons skill, dealing three extra damage when ranged weapons are used in battle; requires Ranged Weapons skill and Strength of 8. Explosive Weapons Master- increases effectiveness of Explosive Weapons skill, dealing three extra damage when explosive weapons are used in battle; requires Explosive Weapons skill and Strength of 8. Shield Ram- allows the user to ram opponents with their shield, dizzying the enemy for one turn; requires 50 XP and Defense of 8. Quick Attack- grants the user the ability to sneak in a quick attack at the start of a turn before their actual attack; requires 50 XP and Agility of 8. Dual Wielding- grants the user the ability to dual wield a weapon, allowing them to attack twice, once with each weapon; requires 50 XP and Strength of 8. Double Strike- allows the user to strike twice for each weapon they hold; requires 50 XP and Agility of 8. Summon Elemental- summons an elemental to assist the team in battle; requires 50 XP and Intelligence of 8. Battle Cry- the user lets out a rousing battle cry that bolsters the attack power of the entire team by 4; requires 50 XP and Charisma of 8. Laser Blast Spell- fires a laser projectile forwards; requires 50 XP and Strength of 8. Mega Laser Spell- fires a gigantic super laser; requires Laser Blast Spell and Strength of 10. Mind Control Spell- controls the mind of an enemy for three turns; requires 50 XP and Wisdom of 8. Poison Spell- poisons an enemy to deal 2 damage per turn; requires 50 XP and Intelligence of 8. Crafting- allows a character to craft new weapons using two different weapons or items; requires 50 XP and Intelligence of 8. Combo Finisher- grants the user an extra attack at the end of their turn. Reflect Spell- reflects enemy attacks back at them; requires 50 XP and Defense of 8. Tornado Spell- unleashes a tornado that damages and dizzies enemies it hits; requires Wind Spell and Strength of 8. Magic Orb Spell- blasts forth a barrage of magic orbs that home in on enemies; requires 50 XP and Intelligence of 9. Deformity Spell- inflicts multiple bone fractures on an enemy, immobilizing them; requires 50 XP and Strength of 8. Concussive Blow- the user's attacks have a chance of dizzying an enemy when they connect; requires 50 XP and Strength of 8. Poisoned Weapon- the user's attacks have a chance of poisoning an enemy when they connect; requires 50 XP and Intelligence of 8. Treasure Tracker- yields an extra loot item for each team member that failed the attempt to loot the fallen enemy; requires 50 XP and Intelligence of 8. Together Hit- initiates a powerful team-attack carried out simultaneously by each team member that participates in the attack; requires 50 XP and Strength of 8. Items To Be Added Later Enemies Listed below are just some suggestions for what kinds of enemies can appear, but you could really use just about any enemy from a Nitrome game. (To be added later)